


Of Dogs and Men

by Rainyolives



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Carlos was a Pomeranian, Dogs, GSD - Freeform, Other, but Mal remembers feelings for evie, dont read if you love dogs, euthanize, evie has no feelings for mal, read the summary pleasee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyolives/pseuds/Rainyolives
Summary: Imagine if Mal and Carlos were victims of a curse that turned them into mutts? Evie and Jay were left to pick up pieces and Carlos and Mal slowly became more dog like, seemingly forgetting their human side all together. Just when things are getting better, Mal’s animalistic and villanistic nature combines and the girl snaps. Unfortunately, dogs can’t go to jail for their crimes.





	Of Dogs and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it’s weird, I know. But please give it a chance.

The German Shepherd looked at her owner with soft brown eyes as a muzzle was laid over her face. Evie could see the fear lining her dogs face, tears filling her gaze as she pet soft brown fur. 

“Oh, Mal. I can’t get you out of this one, honey.” Her finger goes to stroke the base of her pet’s ear, fiddling with it to calm her nerves. 

“The injection will be quick and painless, but we understand if you want a moment with your animal.” The doctor piped up, quick and emotionless. 

“Please?” Evie felt so small in the sheer white room. When the doctor left the room, she let out a long sigh and made eye contact with her dog. 

“Mal, why’d you attack him? Huh? Were you scared, or protecting me?” 

She watched as Mal sighed and glanced at the floor, the more human side of her pup showing as she struggled to move her paws. 

“Mal, Carlos was only seven pounds of yap, you know that. You didn’t have to kill him, you know? Jay called animal control on you. You know that, right? I don’t want you gone, girl, but your animal side has taken completely over.” 

Mal growled softly, trying to stand but iron straps held her limbs down. 

“I miss the old days, when we were human together, but you just had to touch the gem, didn’t you? When Carlos tried to save you— you know that’s how he turned too? Do you even remember being human? Are you still a bit human?” Evie started to ramble and breathe heavily, thoughts of her and Mal running through the isle and causing havoc filling her head. 

Mal seemed to nod, just a bit. 

“Jay doesn’t want you dead, Mal. He doesn’t want the Mal he knew to be gone, but you’re an animal, you don’t have impulse control. I trust you, but Jay does not. You killed his- no, you killed your best friend.” 

The German Shepherd whined loudly, seeming to apologize with guilty eyes. 

“Mal, promise me you’ll wait for me on the other side?” 

Mal looked at her with ears pinned back, looking at her bewilderedly. ‘Why aren’t you fighting for me?’ She seemed to ask. 

“I tried, M. I cried and screamed and punched, but I can’t save you. Not this time, baby.” 

The dog sighed, seeming defeated. Evie rose and grabbed the vet. “We’re ready.” 

———————————————————

Evie held my paw the whole time, kissing my forehead and telling me she loved me as the needle entered my leg. I feel tired. 

I don’t remember much of being human, but I remember loving her. I know I had hands, but everything else is a blur. Was Carlos a friend? I can’t remember much of the mutt. He was much to close to Evie for my liking, he wouldn’t back off. Was he a human once too? Did he remember me? 

Evie is crying. 

I’m trying to lick her, everything’s alright, E, but it’s too late. A muzzle is blocking me. 

My eyes are growing heavy, but now how will I protect Evie? 

Where are you going, Evie? 

I can’t see you anymore.


End file.
